Contact centers frequently handle more calls (e.g., placed or received) at any given time than the centers have available agents to field the calls. When this occurs, in many instances, the “excess” calls are placed on hold in a queue until agents become available to field these calls. However, the time a particular call remains on hold in the queue can vary greatly. As a result, the parties on excess calls that remain on hold too long often become impatient and frustrated. This can lead to these frustrated parties simply hanging up.
In some instances, contact centers have attempted to combat this problem by offering a party an opportunity to receive a callback call (“callback”) instead of being placed on hold. However, if the party decides to forgo a callback and instead be placed on hold, often the party is then placed on hold without any further consideration by the contact center until an agent becomes available to field the party's call. As a result, many such parties placed on hold after forgoing a callback still become impatient and frustrated for remaining on hold too long. Thus, a need exists in the industry for a better process for handling calls that have been placed on hold with respect to providing the parties on these calls opportunities to receive a callback. It is with respect to this consideration and others that the disclosure herein is presented.